Towels
by Aeristine
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Tyson doesn't know what to get Kai. LEMON. Basically just pwp. One-shot


Disclaimer: I didn't come up with this holiday, nor own the sexy Beyblade characters. I've never been to a spa so I have no idea if this is how it works even...anyone want to send me to a spa for "research purposes"?

So here is the smutty Valentine's Day fic I promised! Again...smutty...lemon heavy...sex scene. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Ah, Valentine's Day. The day where couples could be openly mushy, romantic and where public displays of affection were encouraged. A day for guys to muster up the courage to ask the girl of their dreams out with the corny phrase of "Will you be my Valentine?" and of course, the girl would jump up in delight and say how they feel the same way, and seal their love with a cliché kiss.

Mushy girly stuff.

Tyson Kinomiya made a face just thinking about how corny the whole day was, but as his mahogany eyes landed on the spa passes his lover had gotten for them, he began to rethink his opinion on the holiday. He pulled his thick, long blue hair in frustration. The thing was he was totally down for doing some grand gesture for his beloved, but there was one problem to that.

He was dating Kai Hiwatari.

Kai Hiwatari was the most bad-ass beyblader to ever pull a ripcord. He had it all; Money, skill, good-looks- not to mention the World Beyblading Champion as his boyfriend.

The thing was, when they had first started dating, they agreed to keep their relationship on the down-low, simply because they were both high-profile celebrities in

the sports industry and the press would have a field day. He could see the headlines now:

 _ **Rivals or Lovers?**_

 **World Champion is the World's Biggest Fag!**

 **Mega-hot and Mega-Gay!**

No. They needed to enjoy their relationship in peace, for a few months or years before they had all the negativity and spotlight on them.

If Tyson was being entirely honest, he thought that they were just going to skip Valentine's Day all together. Looks like Kai had other ideas. Ugh.

He needed advice.

Just as he was about to call his friend Rei, his cooky grandfather walked into the room. "What's up T-bone?"

"Ugh! Why are relationships so confusing?!"

Grandpa Kinomiya spotted the passes on the coffee table and put two and two together. "Looks like K-man wants to spoil ya and spend time with you on your special day."

"What? Spend time with me?" asked his grandson in confusion.

"What do you think Valentine's Day is for?"

"A day where Hallmark makes a killing on mushy cards?"

The old man blinked before bursting out laughing. "Oh I love you sonny, but V-day is meant to spend a little time with your hunny and show them how much you care."

Tyson was silent for a few moments. "Ok Grandpa, thanks. I think I understand now." He stood up and ran towards the door. "I'll be out for a bit, see ya!"

"See ya lil' dude." Grandpa Kinomiya grinned proudly. Ah, young love. There was nothing quite like it. He then walked back into the kitchen and saw the full-sink of dishes. So _that's_ why he went into the living room to talk to his grandson in the first place...

* * *

At exactly noon on Valentine's Day, Kai Hiwatari knocked on the door of the Kinomiya dojo for his and Tyson's appointment. Surprisingly, Tyson answered, completely ready to go, wearing his usual red-jacket over top his yellow muscle shirt and grey jeans.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kai!" The teen greeted enthusiastically as he shut the door behind him. "Wow, you look great." He said, admiring his boyfriend's tight black jeans, back jacket and red muscle shirt underneath it. His face was bare from the usual blue face paint that he wore.

"Hn."

They climbed into the Russian's blue Lamborghini and as soon as the doors were shut, Kai pulled his lover into a passionate kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tyson." he whispered huskily, making goosebumps appear on the younger's skin, as a blush covered tanned cheeks. They kissed again before Kai put his key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. Tyson then stared animatedly about anything and everything, as Kai listened patiently, holding the bluenette's hand.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to "Miracle Rain", do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist, her voice wrapped in fake pleasantness. Just looking at her skinny body made Tyson hungry.

"Yes, 12:30 appointment for Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Kinomiya." said Kai boredly, his voice having an air of superiority to it.

The woman paled and straightened, her fingers flying furiously over the keys. "R-Right this way gentlemen."

Tyson grinned. This never got old.

The woman led them to a set of cubicles, and handed them each a fluffy, white bathrobe. "Please change into these while we make sure everything is ready for you." They watched her leave behind a curtain on the other side of the room.

"Man, did you see her face when we told her who we were?" snickered Tyson.

"Hn. You should worry more about yourself."

"Wha-" Before Tyson could blink, he and Kai were in one of the cubicles, his wrists pinned to the wall and Kai's lips on his. He moaned into Kai's mouth as he felt his cheeks burning, before returning the kiss with just as much passion as his hands began to wonder up Kai's shirt. The older responded by sliding his tongue in and deepening the kiss. With one hand Kai pinned both of Tyson's wrists above his head and started undoing the teen's belt.

Tyson moaned when warm fingers wrapped themselves around his member. Not wanting to let Kai have all the fun, he broke the kiss and attached his lips firmly to the older man's neck and bit down slightly, making Kai gasp. He smirked. Oh Kai wasn't the only one who could take control. Their motions sped up, as their pleasure increased, Tyson licking and suckling on Kai's pulse point as the Russian expertly stroke the Japanese teen's shaft.

The pleasure soon consumed Tyson, and he looked at Kai with lust-filled eyes. Kai's breath hitched at the erotic sight, before he recaptured the boy's lips and deepened the kiss once more and sped up his pumping. Tyson's body suddenly went rigid, his back arching as cum shot out from his tip and splattered onto Kai's shirt.

Two minutes later, the men emerged from the change room, clad in only the white bathrobes, their faces the pictures of innocence. The only evidence of their encounter was the faint smell of sex in the air.

At that exact moment a new woman walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Jessica and I will be your skin-care consultant. Right this way gentlemen."

They followed the woman through the red curtain into the next room where there was two black, leather chairs waiting for them. "First up is your facials. If you could just fill out these forms gentlemen, just to give us information so we can customize our treatment to your specifications. I'll be back in a moment."

Tyson blinked in shock. Facial? He gawked at his boyfriend, "You just bought the most expensive package without any idea what it included, didn't you?"

"Zip it, Kinomiya." Commanded Kai, his eyebrow twitching in irritation, mostly because his partner was completely correct. He really should've read the packages more carefully.

"Well this questionnaire is a piece of cake!" Kai leaned over slightly to see what his lover had written, unsurprised to see the words:

 _ **I don't care what you do, just make my skin as soft as a baby's bottom.**_

The Russian bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Typical Tyson,. Kai looked down at his own questionnaire, reading the questions one by one he realize how lazy Tyson was being. How hard was it to answer 10 questions about diet and drug usage? Kai had his questions _and_ Tyson's done in less than a minute. Since he had paid for this, he wanted it done properly.

The woman came in a moment later and took their surveys, giggling at Tyson's comment. "No worries, Mr. Kinomiya, you face will be smoother than a baby's bottom in no time."

Tyson grinned. "Finally! A woman with a sense of humour!"

A twinge of jealousy stabbed at Kai's heart. "Heh, within a day she'd send you back."

The men sat down in the chairs and proceeded to have their faces cleansed, analyzed, steamed, exfoliated and massaged before finally ending the session with a facial mask and a scalp massage.

The entire time Tyson was joking and flirting with the esthetician, making Kai go green and his possessive instincts threw into overdrive.

"Now gentlemen, you can follow me into the next room for your 90 minute deep-tissue massage."

When Kai realized that it would be someone else touching his Dragon's body for a full hour and a half, he gritted his teeth. Over his dead body.

* * *

Tyson was laying face-down on the massage bed naked, save for a small towel covering his pert ass-cheeks, when he felt familiar calloused hands on his shoulder blades. "Kai?"

"Shut-up and enjoy it."

"Did me talking with Jessica get you that jealous?"

"Didn't I tell you to zip-it?"

Tyson rolled his eyes. Typical Kai. He supposed he should be thankful that Kai had only barred everyone from entering the room, instead of pulling out Dranzer and burning down the whole building. His mind started going blank however as Kai's fingers dug into his back and started to relax his tense muscles. "Mmm, you're really good at that."

"I've been working on my own back for years. I should be good at it by now."

Tyson opened his eyes. "Really? You're own back? You obviously need this more than I do." He tried getting up off the massage table, but his boyfriend's strong, well-toned arms held him down.

"Relax and enjoy it."

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Kai when he was like this, the blue-haired teenager sighed. "Fine. If you're so dead-set on spoiling me." He quit struggling and allowed the older man to work out the kinks in his muscles.

As time went on though, the touches started effecting Tyson in an unexpected manner. His back was tingling, his skin burning after every caress. This massage, that was supposed to be relaxing him, was having the _exact opposite_ effect. Soon he was leaning into the sensual touches and letting out soft moans.

For Kai, the soft noises of pleasure that his hands were eliciting from his beloved were making his dick throb and twitch in want. It was like some cruel torture method- to touch his lover without _touching_ his lover.

A few more minutes past of the steamy massage, and Tyson couldn't take it anymore. Before Kai could react, the teen had turned over and captured his mouth and pulled the Russian on top of him.

When Kai felt Tyson's manhood press against his thigh, he realized the full extent of what his massage had done to the boy. He kissed back hungerly, with full intent on satisfying his lover.

With zero hesitation, Tyson ripped off Kai's small, white towel and threw it to the other side of the room. The males moaned as their manhoods brushed against each other and electricity shot up both of their spines, fuelling their desire. Their lips connected again and Kai dominated the kiss, making Tyson groan in pleasure as the other's hot tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth, before it was suddenly down his throat. His nails dug into Kai's ivory flesh as he slowly slipped further into the pleasure-induced haze his lover was sending him into.

The pain only spurred Kai on further and he grounded his pelvis into the smaller's, making them both hiss. He went to reach over to grab the oil, when Tyson's hand stopped him. "Just fuck me Kai." He arched his eyebrow in question, but seeing the want and lust in his Dragon's eyes, he didn't press the matter further. He positioned his cock at Tyson's entrance and slowly pushed himself in, centimetre by centimetre, into the tight heat.

Tyson hissed, and dug his fingers deeper into Kai's shoulder blades as the familiar burning pain made its way up his spine, making the teen's eyes sting as tears started to form.

For Kai though, seeing his fiery lover so submissive, unhinged the last of his control. He slammed into the boy, hitting his prostate dead-on.

Tyson's back arched and his eyes shot open as his senses were assaulted with extreme pleasure and pain; one part of him felt like he was in the deepest depths of hell, while the other part of him was soaring into heaven. Before he could pick between the two, Kai thrusted into him, hitting his sweet spot again and the pain ebbed away. And again. Again. Soon the pain was nothing but a memory as he rode the waves of blissful pleasure.

To Kai, Tyson looked like some sort of heavenly angel as he screamed his name over and over again, while he pumped his cock deeper and deeper into his young lover. His senses electrified with pleasure as his body started moving on its own accord and he pounded into his lover at a wicked pace.

" **Ah! Kai, I'm about to-"** Kai moaned as the tight heat clamped around his organ, spurring him off into his own orgasm as Tyson's seed splattered against their bodies.

When they finally came down from their blissful high and Kai slid out of his lover, they both realized the damage that they had done. Kai's cock and the table were both covered in blood. Kai's cerise eyes widened in panic. "Are you ok?"

"Me? What about you?!" asked Tyson, pointing to the trail of blood that was trickling down his shoulder.

"Never mind that. Are you ok? Can you walk?"

Tyson shifted his legs and he groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his back. "I'll be fine. Losing my virginity was worse than this." He winked at his boyfriend sexily, making the Russian roll his eyes. "Turn around, I want to see how badly I scratched you."

Kai sighed, but obliged the teen. Tyson winced when he saw the ten blood gashes across his lover's shoulder blades. He scratched his head bashfully. "Well...we weren't gentle, that's for sure." Kai turned back around. "But y'know Kai?"

"Hn?"

"I think that was our best time yet!"

Kai blinked, then chuckled. "You're not turning into a masochist on me, are you?"

Tyson grinned. "So what if I am?" He moved his legs and grimaced. "A little help?"

Kai smiled softly. "You idiot."

* * *

After they had finished their appointment (with Tyson's nails never looking shinier) they went back to Kai's apartment, where Tyson finally presented his gift – A single red rose and a hand-made card, inside it was a drawing of he and Kai holding hands in a grassy field with several red and pink hearts around them. It read:

 _To Phoenix,_

 _If I say I'll be yours until the end of time,_

 _Will you be mine?_

~Love, Dragon

Kai looked at his boyfriend with a grin. "That is the sappiest thing I have ever seen."

"I knew you'd like it!"

Kai rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. That's when he felt two pieces of paper being shoved into his hand. He raised an eyebrow, "You want to go to an amusement park?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we could have sex on a Ferris wheel next." Brown eyes widened when he saw the predatory look his boyfriend was giving him. He took a step back. "Kai, no. Kai-"

The Russian pounced.

"Kai! Kai! Ow- My ass still hurts! Ah! _Oh..._ KAI!"

~ _The End~_

* * *

So how was that? Leave me a comment in the reviews letting me know if I should keep doing one-shots like this! Happy belated Valentine's Day! **~Love RPS**


End file.
